Forever Love remix
by heathermea
Summary: This story starts out with the Volterra kings and leads to our favorite wolfs and cullen family. Hope you enjoy and a couple of people have read this before to you i say hi and thx.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Forever Love**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: heathermea  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Family/Friendship  
Published: 11-17-10, Updated: 01-08-11  
Chapters: 8, Words: 10,358

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**New Angel**

**a/n: this story is a after breaking dawn same pairings and more the new stars in my story is sonya and helan. There will be more later in the story. I do not need any feed back for my story but i will keep an eye out for ur comments. This is ment only for me to put it out and a new experince. I do not own twilight mrs SM dose thank you for reading and enjoy.**

**aro: hellow heather .**

**me: hellow to you aro, are you ready for the hell to break lose?**

**aro: just tack care of my girl ok!**

**me: im on it master.**

_**CHAPTER ONE:**_

Aro ran to the end of the hall with the little girl at his side. She was pretty and angelic in her looks, he passed her off with a look of tears in his eyes and huged her then kissed her hands.

"Yago take her and ship her to Washington, forks by boat, the rest you nee to come up with so they will not find out. Hurry!" aro said

She looked at him and blew a kiss to him with tears falling she wispered" I love you daddy"

Yago sent her and when they reached San Diego he put her in the back of a cargo truck in a coffin the size of a small room. He told the driver not to open the and the only person allowed to open it was Carlisle Cullen. Ya go ran faster then the truck to forks. He walked to the door and gave the box to Edward and headed to canada.

" Carlisle something for you came from Aro."

The box was carved and lined with rubys inside was the note:

_To my dear friend, after our visit I found myself in a similar position, my daughter was never to be created and some how she came to be and to me. I'm sorry to ask you to take on another member to your family, but you are the only one i can trust with the exception of the man whom delivered the message to you. he will forever be in hiding now, in closing please love her and keep her safe always._

_ARO_

Everyone stopped, nessie looked puzzeled, she was still a toddler. Everyone was wondering when and who she was going to show up. Yago came back and gave the time. "my apolagies, good luck."

The next day was when the truck pulled in, the driver found carlisle and signed the cargo over to him and left it. Seth popped up next to him as she was sleeping face down.

"whats up?" seth asked

She was not a little girl anymore, she was seth's age and she woke up and seen him. He stopped and stared at her half dressed body in awe. Carlisle didn't think and threw him to edward as he braced for her to jump threw the glass to get to him. She only stood up with a costum that was like a jeni of a bottle with a red voltori hood on she walked to the glass and placed her hand on it. She smiled and waved at seth and he did back. Carlisle said sorry to seth, but seth did not take his eyes off of her.

"who is she?" seth asked

Carlisle turned to her," has your father told you about us?"

edward" dont know yet kid keep your distance for a moment."

"No my name is Sonya I am only 4 yrs to this world, but i am a bit like your little one. I found my father and he sent me here, I know all of you now exept her, father told me all of the great Bella. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I need to hunt some food ..no worries about humans i'm a vegitarian by choice!"

She broke the glass by scraching a big hole and kicking it open. Then she ran to the woods, everyone looked puzzeled at not knowing what to expect or what they thought. Esme was very happy, sonya was full when she came back to her cargo roomand cried. Seth came up and seen her, but edward got to him before he could walk in.

" We don't know her yet it is not safe...(he read both thoughts) oh my go tell jacob to come here. Seth we need you to wait a minute ok!"

Seth ran to jacob, before they got back he knew from the moment they changed.

"So what's with her?" jacob asked edward

They were in the house when they heard hoop out and grab the cargo truck and pulled it off the drive. She pulled it to the cliff side and then to the woods and hit a couple of treesdown to make a house. In the cliff was a cave that was made into the basement.

Esme got worried as this was her area in jobs skills. "I thought she was going to live here my love? At least ask her if I could do that for her as a gift from her new family?"

"Cool she can stay here, can I go ask her? i want to see her!" seth said fast so no one could first.

"Chill dude!( he rolled his eyes) ah go ahead!" jacob smerked

Seth darted out of the house to her and some laughed as he tripedat first. He knocked and seen her on the bed "hi."

"Hellow can I help you seth?" she said

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**sonya: hey heather really i imprinted on seth?**

**me: well he imprinted on you but yeah i couldn't help it he was a great choice for you.**

**seth: thank you!**

**me: just dont trip again k**

**emmett laughing in the back as sonya and seth run after him.**

**me: gotta go...**

_prev._

_Seth darted out of the house to her and some laughed as he triped at first. He knocked and seen her on the bed "hi."_

_"Hellow can I help you seth?" she said_

**New Angel Part 2**

**dreams come true**

Sonya walked up to him and kissed him with her hands on either side of his face that explained everything to her with a touch and she knew what he was comming to tell her what he was comming to ask him. "Please tell mom that would be perfect. I used to building for myself." she giggled. He ran to the house and esme got so happy and went to work.

"Everything ok sonya" seth asked

"Yes thank you very much." Sonya

"Do you have to kiss people to know all?" seth wondered

"No my love I can touch, just like nessie, she is so lovely and just like my father." sonya

" I have to go on patrol, will you wait for me my love?" Seth asked.

she nodded yes and he did a back flip and changed. She kissed his nose and waved as esme was showing her patterens for walls. Esme fell for her quickly and protectively like a mother. Carlisle gathered blood to do analize it, he was expecting an 8yr old sonya comming and she had aged to 15 yrs in only a week. When the test came back he found that she had 27 pairs.

"Everyone dont freak out I want to show you something." Sonya ran when they agreed and did a cart wheel running to the woods. They heard her comming back around the trees and on her way back edwards mouth dropped and he bared his teeth. Sonya came back all white with a black ring around her head in the shape of a halo or a crown, everyone took his lead, she stopped.

"Wait its me SONYA!" When she stood she transformed and was still talking. "My father loved my mom she was a shape shifter like seth. She carried me in her wolf form, he didn't know me until he had to send me away." Sonya

Seth ran up wondering what happened that he missed, she showed him and he had the wow look. Carlisle ran inside and you could here the computer as everyone talked. Nessie jumped into sonyas arms. Esme finished the house with a big smile, it was as big as the main house. That night she slept in her house and Seth came back and seen her crying. "Why do you cry my sweet love?" he asked

"Sorry i thought you left my love! I just wish i had a mom and dad like nessie. I could change back into a baby, but who whould care for me? Rose is already in tune with nessie and alice dosn't want a kid. Who else is there for me?" she cried.

"I could take care of you (he looked down thinking a little more on how it would look) or maybe I could ask esme and carlisle, I will be right back!" Seth ran before she could stop him, he asked esme.

"What do you mean she can turn back into a baby? WOW. Whould she really want me and esme as her parents?" Carlisle asked not beliving what he heard.

"Yes sir Mrs Esme would you like a baby to care for?" Seth

"OH YES OF COURSE! I will need to prepare for a baby, oh i could do both, tell her yes for us please." Esme ran up stairs for nessie's old blanket. They both looked so happy as seth ran to tell sonya.

Sonya gave him a big hug and kiss. "I would have never been that brave to ask my self, here keep my nackless till i grow back up. Let them know i will be a baby for 3mths and then i will grow a little more each day until i'm nessie's age, then we will grow the same together. I will grow till 18 yrs oldish. I love you"

"I love you to sonya." Seth

She laid down on the bed and began to get smaller with each minute she was getting a year younger until she was 2 mths old. He picked her up gently and hummed an indian ryme to make her sleep. He was hers and she was his, when he walked up edward was waiting.

"This is great sonya is giving something that no one else could to mom." Edward

They walked in and esme couldn't believe it as esme looked at here she noticed the same little curles in her hair as her own. Seth gave her to esme and gave her a small kiss on her head. Seth had told them the whole story of how she will grow, nessie looked forward to having a playmate.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Pt 3: growing**

**Me: hey you guys i do not own Twilight. Hey how many times do i have to say that? Mooooommmm do i have to say it every time?**

**Esme: yes it would be nice so be good!**

**Me: yes mame.**

**Carlisle: good girl. **

**Emmett: SUCK UP(he laughes as i run after him with pink paint.)**

**Esme: Oh lord!**

**Pt 3: growing**

_Seth gave her to esme and gave her a small kiss on her head. Seth had told them the whole story of how she will grow, nessie looked forward to having a playmate._

Esme and Carlisle went to there room with sonya. "Is this real my love, we have a baby?"

"I am glad we have the older ones, but i am couriuse of what our little bundle of joy here is going to bring! I have never watched how the humans take care of there little ones these days. OH NO!" Carlisle jumped up from watching esme and sonya on the bed.

"What honey!" Esme worried of different things threw her head.

"We need to get her food! She hasn't eaten yet, she's little and cant tell us yet!" Carlisle stated as he and esme ran down the stairs with sonya like a worried daddy and mommy. He went straight to emmett and jasper "boys i meed you to get your little sister some food. A cow should do for now, i will set up a machine to store it in and extract the blood." Carlile quickly stating so no time was wasted while she sleep.

They ran real quick, emmett went for the cow and jasper went to more bottles and baby stuff since she was smaller then nessie was. When they got back sonya liked the cow like she was made for esme and was happy that she was like the family.

Carlisle was already planning like a proud father of a baby girl would, but was also looking for all the dangers that would befall his little angel and unknown princess of Volturi. The whole mess that was started over nessie had put fear that it would hurt there happiness that was just begining and did not want to lose ever. "I think we should tell the kings of sonya."

NO Aro sent her here so they would not find out about her!" Esme stated.

"I know but he was scared because he would look bad, but there is no way she can be a danger she is stunning. We should take her when she is 18 though so they see that she has grown atleast," he said.

Yes 18 but no sooner, we do and they might kill her anyways just because!" She said with a snap and a bit of a temper.

"I'm sorry i scared you honey it was not intended." Carlisle backed like seeing a mother bear with her cub ready to kill anything that got near her.

After a couple of months sonya cought up to nessie and played all day and went hunting together, they were the size of 4 year olds and esme got them a teacher. Her name was Dena Haiya from the reservation and was a certified teacher that was on the tribes councile. She new of the tales and of the new childern that were hybrids. The girls were at school that the boys made for them on the reservations request so that Ms Haiya would be protected by the pack even though jake and his pack patroled the forks area esme and carlisle wanted extra protection just incase.

"Ms Dena how are the girls doing today?" Esme asked with a smerk that she was not fooled as they both giggled when she passed.( i told you!)

"Oh they are being little angels when they are not tring to catch game when my back is turned. Is there anything I can do for you today Mrs Cullen?" She asked knowing what was happening.

"Just making sure they are not being to much trouble, i just seen them out of my window a little while ago." Esme turn back smiled and winked. "Nessie honey come over when your done with school today, jacob is taking you to grampa charlies. Mommy and Daddy are going Christmas shopping for you. Sonya honey we are going for you tonight so you can stay the night with nessie." Esme stated

Both of the girls jumped into her arms kissed and huged her then back to there chairs. They paid extra attention to ms dena, Esme turned and gave her to thumbs up with a big smile. "Thank you, see you later!" smiled ms dena.

Nessie went to grampa charlie and sonya went to and helped him with the tree, when edward and bella got back with no gifts in there hand the girls looked scared and around for the gifts.

"They are not here you silly girls!" Exclaimed edward and bella.

"Ah come on!" Nessie whinned

"Mom and dad are going to do that for me to huh bubba?" Sonya looked up with the puppy dog look wanting to melt her brother.

"Yes they are sissy, you are there first baby and the only one for mom and dad. We want things to be a suprise for you, you need to learn that all good things come to those who what?"

Girls "wait!"

"Yes so what are you girls going to do?" Edward asked them.

"Make a letter to santa?" Sonya

"Help mommy with cookies then go to bed." Nessie

"Which one do you girls want to do first?" Bella asked.

"Cookies!" both girl qued

They made the cookies then the note and went to bed. Esme stopped by and kissed sonya on the head.

"Mommy i want to go home with you please!" Sonya asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie of course let me tell your brother." Esme picked her up and walked to edward, he smiled and hugged them both. When esme got home she and carlisle laid sonya down in her bed. Carlisle smiled and gave her a kiss on the head after esme.

"Good night mom and dad love you!" Sonya said half asleep.

They both said good night back so proud of the new joy in there life growing day by day and not stuck in the time they were bitten.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Sam: what do you usually have to say?**

**Me: no!**

**Carlisle: HEATHER MEA**

**Me: crap. sm owns twilight. jezz couldn't even let me play for a minute.**

**Carlisle: Sorry but when you are asked something you respond the right way missy!**

**Me: yes sir happy sam?**

**Sam walks off.**

**Me: later i still have to figure out something out for emmett and the pink paint ummmm.**

**Pt 4: Gifts of Love**

_"Good night mom and dad love you!" Sonya said half asleep._

_They both said good night back so proud of the new joy in there life growing day by day and not stuck in the time they were bitten._

Esme was happy that she was able to have such a young one around and not have to hide or find a way around the truth that they killed to survive. They both went down stairs to prepare for the next day with fun little girl that was one of the gifts of love to come. They were ten minutes into planning when they heard sonya wake up from a bad dream cring. "Sonya honey what's the matter?"

"MR SAM IS HURT!" Sonya cried out.

Just then the wolfs all howled out, she jumped of of her bed and ran to sam. Everyone was left behind even edward, sonya seen the bite mark and sunk her teeth in taking the venom out and as she stoppe she stood up. When sam stood up wondering what happened thinking he should have died sonya fell and passed out. Emily ran to sam kissing and hugging him for dear life and cring over him and sonya. She started praing in the tribes laungage for sonya to make it. Esme her and carlisle looked her over tring to convince himself that she was ok just tired.

"Mom, dad i'm ok dont be scared, i just need to eat and sleep. I cant do that alot it hurts." Sonya said looking very tired.

Everyone smiled and took her home back into her bed, emmett got her blood warmed up and then handed it to her. "Dont scare us like that ever again we all love you so much even alice ok!"

Alice came in with a pretty dress. "I am so glad you can see them, but you need to get better timming on it so you can stop it and not clean up after ok."

Sonya fell asleep and everyone went back to what they were doing, Nessie staied over with sonya worried for her.

The boys went out to huntand alice went shopping with rose. The girls we asleep as esme and bella started to talk.

"What happened tonight edward came back looking as if he had seen some one come back from the grave? Like a merical or something." Bella said wondering, Esme told her and she was shocked. "Wow, she is amazing!"

"I dont know how we ever lived with out her," Esme said.

The next day was saturday so there was no school and the girls was hunting and hanging out. The little girls showed the older ones how much fun the boys had fun on there hunts.

"Mommy can i go on the hunt with daddy one time?" Sonya asked.

"Hummm I wander, I will ask him ok," Esme told her. Nessie was going with Jacob and bella.

"Where is my Seth at?" Sonya.

Just then both jumped up and sceamed in delight!

"You knew I was there you silly girl!" Seth said as the girls giggled and jacob rolled his eyes. They went out and had a hunt compatition between her and nessie with jacob. Nessie won that time. When they went home they were happy, then the boys had the day planned that all the girls had a gift on the table ready for them.

Bella had a cd from edward.

Esme had a design of a new place for everyone to have there own space from carlisle.

Rose had keys to a new car from emmett.

Alice had a full room as a closet and away from the girls for her visions from jasper.

Nessie had a pretty native doll from jacob.

When sonya looked for hers she felt hurt like seth didnt get her something, but he came running in with her doll that looked just like her with all the most beautiful designs that were there tribe symbols and clothes. Sonya stared at it amazed that so much work was in it.

"Thank you seth darling but you ever cut it that close again I will spank you myself!" everyone giggled.

"Yes mame!" Seth

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**emmett: you not getting me back!**

**carlisle and esme: family.**

**bella and edward: same.**

**rose: emm and family.**

**jasper: alice and love.**

**sonya and nessie: mom and dad.**

**alice: my clothes!**

**Everyone looks over and she smiled "what?"**

**me: Typical ok Master Aro anything?**

**Aro: well you and my darling sonya what a beautiful and very special girl i see very good outcome of her life.**

**Me: criptic much sonya be on gaurd you know how he is!**

**sonya: yep! **

_"Thank you seth darling but you ever cut it that close again I will spank you myself!" everyone giggled._

_"Yes mame!" Seth_

**Pt 5**

**Life Lessons and protective mothers.**

They slept the rest of the night, and in the morrning Carlisle started more tests on Sonya's blood. Sonya woke up and went to her dads door of his lab.

"Dad can i come in and see?" sonya

"Sure baby girl come on in and have a seat." carlisle said excited that someone else was curious.

"Daddy can i show you something, watch this?" when she sat next to him and pointed at the vile. She started by making it float and popped the top off, then she seperated the blood into 3 bubbles that were protected. Then put them back into the vile. "I just did it yesterday so i wanted you to now right?"

"OH, sweetie you can tell us anything, but yes this helps just incase i need to know so I can protect you better. "Carlisle was amazed. After they were done having there fun they raced down to everyone.

"Emmett i'm hungry for a big bear."

"Alright little sister let's go, is that ok mom?" emmett put on the puppy dog face.

"Keep an eye out, edward can you go and keep an ear on them?" esme looked at him.

"Yes mom, hey sonya you ready to beat emm, you know my bella beat your brot...?" Edward tried to tell her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" emmett smiled.

"Mommy i love you do you want me to bring you one?" sonya asked.

"I'm alright honey, you teach your brothers how the girls do it!" esme replied.

"Oh I got to see this, do you mind sonya?" Jasper asked.

"Cool jay I really want you to go anyways!" She smiled at him and he did back.

They went out and started the hunt, right out emmett got his and measuered it in his head. Sonya smelled the air and ran in a cave. When she went in they heard the loudest roar and they ran to her. She had drainded the biggest bear they have seen in the area and dropped there mouths as jasper and edward rolled on the ground laughing the asses off seth ran up.

"Sonya! Did you get that big one all by your self, you are such a great girl!" Seth cooed.

"See seth mine hehehehe!" sonya bounced up and down as seth walked to her she jumped up and into his arms. Jasper and Edward both laughed at Emmett as they ran home to tell the girls. Sonya dragged it home to keep the fur to make rugs and blankets. "Mommy look!"

"Good job baby are you ready to go shopping with me and alice?" esme smiled and nodded at the boys to clean it up.

Alice stopped and grabed bella and nessie. When they got into town everyone stopped and looked at the girls in awww. The girls plaied happily, then some little boys seen them.

Jonny and Max came over "Hi."

"Hi and Hellow" came from nessie and sonya.

There mother came over and told the boys to show good manners and they both said yes mame as she smiled. Seth walked to esme "Is everything ok?"

"Yes honey the girls are making some new friends." Esme said.

Seth called edward who got there quick.

"How are my girls doin, seth told me they met some new boys?" he asked.

"Dont over react and embaress the girls!" Bella hissed.

"I'm only here to watch just in case. There mother is already hoping the boys will play nice so she can plane the perfect wedding!" Edward said hoping to hit bella's nerve but he hit esme's instead.

"No way!" bella said smiling.

"Seth, Edward!" she snapped.

"Yes mother!" edward chirpped as did seth.

"I think the girls need to go home!" she said quickly

Before she could finish her sentence the girls grabed the boys and ran to the playground near the store. The boys were being pushed by the girls and they plaied ring around the rosies. They were all haveing fun laughing and jumping with each other.

Jonny and max asked how many times the come into town because they liked to play with them. Just then everyone came out and the girls looked at each other then to the boys smiling.

"We have to go but we will be back friday!" they said.

"See ya later!" the boys were happy.

The girls ran to the woods, seth and edward went after them. Edward cought nessie right away. Sonya laughed and smerked at nessie, she ran faster then seth, but he caught up quick and was about to get her. She the did a flip and raised her hand, he thought he would flip with he and catch he but found himself in the air.

"Sorry my love, but i do love ya!" Sonya crept up to him.

"Wow, how?" Seth said.

She went to give him a kiss on his head, but when she got close he grabbed her. "Love ya too lets get you home to your momma!" Seth warned as he held her not letting her go, she knew she was done.

"Go to your room young lady!" Esme yelled.

Sonya ran to her room cring and seth ran after her. "Your mom was just worried it's ok sweetie she loves you, you know that." She laid in his lap sniffleing.

Esme came rushing in after she heard that and he got up and out. "Honey I really do love you, but you need to listen to us and not run away like that ok!"

"I know mommy i was just having fun with the boys!" Sonya winned.

"You can be friends with the boys, but there mom wants you to marry them." Esme said.

"Mommy come on! They are only kids, we are immortal, me and nessie know better!" Sonya sniffled.

"You are so much more smarter then a little kid i will have to remember that. I'm sorry i treat you like a little one." esme said.

"Please dont stop mommy i'm your baby right?" She wimpered.

"Forever my sweet!" esme reasured her.

"Time for punisihment since mom is a softy, outside with you little one!" Emmett told them.

They walked outside and he turned around, sonya seen seth in the ring with Jasper, and emmett grabbed her.

"NNOOOOOO" Sonya screamed!

"We love you and dont want to hurt you, but seth knows you need to have something to remind you of conseqneces!" Emmett told her as she struggled tring to get away, and on the other side was nessie doing the same with edward as jecob was getting in the ring with them, so that ment jasper was the refery. Nessie was getting the same talk, but sonya stopped starting to get emmett off of her.

"Sonya stop!" he yelled at her and she looked terrified. "We need to do this if you dont get a punishment from them we fight!"

Esme went to the side of the ring as sonya struggled with emmett. "Stop this now!" esme pleaded.

"We heal up quick, they both need to see this." seth turned.

As they changed into wolfs to start the fight sonya got so mad she was growling and shaking in emmetts arms. Jasper stopped them as esme was tring to calm her down. Jasper even tried to go calm her down, she stopped and her eyes were changing into wolfs along with the rest of her growing hair. Emmett had let her go and she howled so loud that in less then 5 sec. every wolf in the area came to her. Theywere all howling, then turned to the ring getting the whole story.

"Please tell them they cant, they wont listen to me." Sonya told him.

"My sweet sonya if you cant take that then you need to ask your parents for something that is eceptable, or they have to resort to this." Sam said shaking his head at them.

"Clean the forest, pattrols, um grounding just no fighting ever!" She screamed.

Sam talked to the parents that agreed no fight or patrols. "It is settled for sonya, you will clean the beach and nessie is to clean the forest, sonya seth i will see you tomorrow."

The next day sonya didn't talk to seth while the cleaned the beach she felt betrayed. "It wouldn't have hurt us a lot, we do heal up quick." Seth tried to reason with her. When the were done and headed back to the house. Esme was waiting at the line and she climbed into her arms like a baby and fell asleep.

"Hey sweetie, go to her house make yourself at home, she will forgive you i'm sure." Esme said.

"I know i just hate that i hurt her like that" seth winned a little.

Esme laid her down and went down stairs, emmett was upset that he did not get to talk to her so he ran up. "I'm so sorry sonny we love you we didnt mean to hurt you sweetie and we didnt want to physicly hurt you." Emmett rattled on not even knowing if she woke up.

"It's ok bubba i know can you call seth i need to apoligize to him." Sonya asked him.

"Sure i will, but he knows you not mad at anyone just your feelings got hurt." Emmett said.

He ran to seth and seth slept on the floor next to her. The girls were still growing and went to the shop again to the boys on friday. "Our mom love's you two so much." The boys said. "That's nice but we will be moving soon. My daddy said that there is another hospital that he needs to see, I dont know yet when we are going." The girls replied.

"That's ok we can still write to each other right?" Max asked.

"Of course yeah!" Nessie said as sonya nodded yes. Sonya told her dad later and she still wanted to stay near the house.

"Well?" seth asked with a eye brow raised up.

"Well i cant help it were so pretty and all!" Sonya replied as everyone smiled and snickered. Sonya pushed emmett and ran as he chased her giggling and bounced off the tree's. He grabed her and threw her to the ground and jumped on top of her. "Got cha ha!" Emmett thought, but then she kicked him off and ran inside "hahahaha! Maybe next time!" Sonya teased. "I'll get you again lil sis sonny!" Emmett yelled to the house and heard giggles as she jumped into seth's arms.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**Me: I dont want to say it but i guess i will I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOSE.**

**Esme: your a good girl go play!**

**Me: yes mame.**

**Emmett: baby hahaha!**

**Me: You know i could get someone to get you for that?**

**Emmett: you wouldn't!**

**I ran to sonya as he ran the other way.**

_"Got cha ha!" Emmett thought, but then she kicked him off and ran inside "hahahaha! Maybe next time!" Sonya teased. "I'll get you again lil sis sonny!" Emmett yelled to the house and heard giggles as she jumped into seth's arms._

**Pt 6**

**Voltarra and gifts.**

The next couple of months the girls were growing, it had been a year and they alredy looked six. Esme was happy that sonya was not growing to fast, they were having a birthday party for pictures, so everyone played along for esme and alice who loved to dress them up. Rose loved to play nessie barbie and alice had moved on from bella to sonya who loved to get dress unlike bells.

"Rose let's have some fun! Lets see if you or alice can dress us up prettier, I think alice will beat you, what do you think nessie?"

"I love rose your on! hehehe!" nessie giggled while sonya and alice smiled.

"What's the limit?" Rose smiled loving the fun challenge at hand.

"No limit!" sonya squiled in delight

"Oh great!" all the guys replied.

"Oh this should be good, thank god she didn't pick me!" bella stated.

"You would have done just fine sweetheart." Esme replied with her mom smile.

The girls took off while sonya and ness stayed with seth and jacob. Edward went with ness and bells to the store this time not wanting to repeat what happened before, but anaware of the possibility that it could be worse.

Sonya and seth staied in a store nexted door to alice so she could see if she would win, but rose kept jecob around so she couldn't see there choice.

"Excuse me, but are you Renesme Cullen?" Zar asked in a disgusted manner.

"No who are you?" Sonya asked clearly catching his tone and giving it back when he touched her shoulder.

"Sonya get away from him, it's not safe!" seth warned her.

"He will not tell." sonya walked him out to the back of the store and touned on him grabbing him by the neck pushing him to the wall. She let out a howl for the pack and everyone showed up in a hurry, which scared him and she smiled. "Who do you work for?"

"The Voltorri!" Zar said.

"Well tell them never to come near forks or la push, if you come looking for renesme ever remember this!" Sonya changed into a wolf, larger then the others and back. "So?"

"Never come back to Washington, got it!" Zar said.

"Seth he wont bother us, (she looked to the pack) Oh brothers if this bloodsucker hurts anyone in our area go ahead and kill'em!" Sonya smiled as Zar ran fast, she just turned and walked back to the store as alice picked the winning outfit happily. They went back to the house where she explained what happened and fell asleep in her moms arms. Carlisle was very proud of his girl and pleased that seth was with her.

Paul came up to the house, "The guy went away, but some stupid girl came back and thought we didn't know her from the last time. We tore her up i think her name was Jane! I'm sure her brother will be here soon now." He smirked and nodded to everyone.

The family was worried and stated calling the hot line tree to circle the war wagons. Sonya got up and started to the door and kissed her parents and they knew what she was planning. "They cant hurt me i will be back soon ok!"

"No, I want you to stay here sweetie!" esme pleaded

"They wont let you live they bearly let nessie and that was more on the fact of wolfs, witnesses, and there fear of the would lose!" Carlisle was falling apart inside knowing that she was resolved on her choice.

She turned and lifted everyone and placed them in different places in the room. "Trust me if they value there worthless lives they wont mess with me or they will have a handful to deal with." When she left she heard her mom sob into her fathers chest and everyone run after her, but no one could catch her not even edward as he screamed to her. She got to italy and as she walked in everyone jumped into there fight mood ready to attack. "ZAR what did i tell you? What did i say?" She did the same to them but put them to the wall instead of different spots. "I will warn you now! Alec your sister got what she was comming to her, now as far as the rest of you, do you want to see what i can do if you push me? Aro who are you not fond of, I dont want to kill some one your fond of?" Sonya asked him. He pointed to a vamp and she singled him out and tore him into 6 pieces and then snapped her fingers and he burned infront of everyone as they gasped. "Marcus, cauis, and aro, whould you like to see how i got here?"

"Yes my little sweetling we would ofcourse." Aro beamed at the little one he knew was his girl.

She showed them as she turned from wolf, bat, and back to a vamp. "I am a shifter and vamp, please dont come to Washington, the wolfs protect La Push and i protect the state. I have adopted the cullens as my parents, dont make me mad! I have to go home i am only 8 years old of course i will be back in a couple of years when i am old enough to fly by myself. I will send work so i can have a driver pick me up. Love you all see ya, Oh and Alec dont even think about taking revenge for Jane!" Sonya warned. They all sat down as she flew off Marcus could take his eyes off of her as she flew away. When she got to Baltimore, MD she changed to a wolf and ran across country. She stopped in colorado and ate a bear and started back home. Seth came into view and he was pacing, and he was the first to catch sight of her as he howled for esme. He ran to sonya as she jumped for him to catch her in his human arms as they phase back happy and not thinking about there clothes. They put them on quickly and he grabbed her. "It has only been two days!"

"So you didn't make it you smart girl you came back home so we can protect you!" seth thought.

"Oh no, I went and came back, I only stayed for an hour. Made em float, tore apart some guy and told them i owned Washington and to stay away!" Sonya waved her hand like it was nothing. Everyones mouth dropped and she stopped and started to cry. "What am i a monster now or something? I guess i have to leave, i'm so sorry.. Bye." Sonya cried as she started walking off.

"No, honey we are just shocked thats all we love you." Esme grabbed her and picked her cring baby up taking her to her room and to her bed. By the time esme got half way to her room sonya was out like a light. She didn't wake up for two days, seth stayed by herside the whole time, she finally woke up a little wobbly and not as gracefully as usual. She yawned and steped on seth.

"Oh sorry seth my love, can you take me to my daddy please?" Sonya giggled as he acted like he was hurt.

"What's wrong my little darling one?" Carlisle heard and replied as seth brought her down.

"I think i'm just worn out and hungry, i dont feel like hunting could you cook for me daddy and mom?" She said with a big yawn. Emmett went and got her blood and they cooked for her. Nessie came and found out every thing that happened and she found out that sonya scared them. Sonya felt better after food and blood and they went to play.

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Me: i do not own twilight just to get it out of the way k, sm dose a great job, if you guys or girls want to comment on any thing no bad i will just erase it sorry but like i said i am just putting it out there. I do want a good laugh though, and the extra stuff before is for fun or just babble, i like it so where did emmett run off to hmmmmmmmm.**

**Sonya: oh he is hanging around here some where. (evil smile)**

**Emmett: mmmmoooooommmm tell her to let me down.**

**we giggle and run off jropping him on his head.**

Nessie came and found out every thing that happened and she found out that sonya scared them. Sonya felt better after food and blood and they went to play.

**PT: 7 Marcus and the call.**

Carlisle kept a close eye on his baby not wanting to lose her. In the back he hears there phone rings and answers it. He looks at the caller id and shows Marcus lord of Voltorri.

_Carlisle: Hellow Marcus._

_Marcus: I am fond of your newest family member. She was amazing!_

_Carlisle: She has that effect on some._

_Marcus: Well I guess you by now you know why I am calling._

_Carlisle: She is only 3 years old to this world in an 8 year olds body, She is hardly ready for a suter or a mate parter._

_Marcus: Oh of course, well when she becomes of age I would be honored to ask for her First._

_Carlisle: She is not my blood daughter, so I can't forse her to chose you, but I will put in a good word fo you my lord marcus._

_Marcus: If that is as good as you can do than please do. May i send her gifts of my affection?_

_Carlisle: It will be up to her to except them._

_Marcus: Then peace be with you my good friend._

_Carlisle: The same to you my lord._

When he got of the phone with marcus he burried his face in his hands, Edward heard his thoughts and called nessie to go home with him. Nessie touched her fathers hand and new what was going on and looked at sonya as she seen her dad.

"What is wrong daddy?" sonya whispered.

"Sweetheart that was marcus he wants to court you when you become of age. He wants me to explain to you how he is a good man, that he will be able to take care of you." Carlisle took an unessesary breath and sighed.

"Daddy he has to do a few things for me to want him over seth." Sonya stated and seth smiled. She called marcus and requested that one he became a veggie and two that he live with her in washington. When she hung up the phone she walked over to her mom and laid in her lap. Esme was worried and her and carlisle held her close, as the boys got ready to fight for there little sister, while the the girls except for bella got ready to plan for the wedding of a life time. Bella was in track with the boys thinking it could have easily been renesme. Nessie was worried for sonya almost as a sister, the next day they had a delevery from Italy. It was a neckless made of gold chain with every colors stone from red rubies, green saphires, and one big heart dimond in the middle. The chain wrapped aroud her neck twice and in the box made of hand carved wood with even more jewels on it was a note to carlisle.

_**To my dear friend Carlisle,**_

_**Please pass on my token to your lovely sonya, as to her request when she is of calling age I would gladly except her conditions. It has been discused with my brothers when I come to live with sonya that if I am needed then my brothers will call and I will return for a short trip.**_

_**Thank you dearly**_

_**Marcus **_

Sonya took her gifts back to her house, when she got there she started a letter for Marcus.

To Marcus,

Hellow to you from the usa, thank you so much for your very thoughtfull gifts, i am most greatfull. I hope that what i am going to tell you dose not upset or offened you. There is a boy here named Seth Clearwater that is one of wolfs of the indian nation. The legen said that imprinting is rare, but when it happens it is compared to love at first sight. We are conected but as it stand he is a godfather to me, we are not in love, but he is apart of me and always wishes the best for me.

Forever loving, Sonya Cullen

She sent it and seth was happy that she got it out what she needed and he agreed with what she said in her letter that all he wanted was her happiness. They went to the park and he pushed her on the swing set and the week went on and they took many pictures together as the girls grew. By the end of the week another box incrusted with rubies and dimonds arrived for sonya from marcus with a letter and gift inside.

To my sweet Sonya,

I am very happy to know of what to expect and i am very pleased that you explained. I am also happy to have some compition, and i will be even more delighted with what ever you choose. Again i send a gift with all my love,

Marcus V.

The gift was a silver heart locket with his picture and insribed With Love.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**I do not own twilight but enjoy the story.**

**She droped her gifts off at her house and she was happu he wasn't mad. She was delighted that it wouldn't be boring and she had esme build her and nessie a play room, dance and movie room. The girls were celebrating there 10th birthday party. Alice out did herself making it great for the girls and bella rolled her eyes while esme laughed and took lots of pictures. When the girls were done with the party and cake they would play with there toys, but this time sonya had a big three tire cake delivered. Everyone went to the back of the house wondering where she went. Alice had the biggest smile on her face and edward look as if he would pee on himself. Sonya jumped on emmetts back and taped his shoulder, but as he turned she kicked him in. It took everyone by surprise and they started laughing so hard sh jumped in and pulling more down on him. He flipped out and had a piece in his hand.**

**"Your gonna get it lil sister!" emmett said as he took aim and threw it. She was so fast that she moved and it got Rose. Everyone stopped but were grinning and emmett cracked up and she threw her own and jumped him laughing at him. Then everyone was covered from head to toe. Sonya walked over to seth with some in her hand.**

**"Do you want it the easy way or hard?" Sonya asked with a playful grin. Seth stood there for the easy way, just then she walked up and put some in his mouth and smeared a bit on his nose. "Happy birthday sonya." Seth said as emmett jumped up and screamed "We deffinantly need to do tat every year!" **

**A gift arrived from marcus,**

**To my sweet sonya, **

**Happy birthday we hope it is very nice for you, here is a gift for your day. Always loving marcus.**

**He sent her a DS with games, Seth thought it was nice, he made her a toy that she loved. Esme put here to bed after she cleaned all the cake out of her hair and off her body. She sung her a lullaby and covered and covered her with a blanket. Edward was plaing the pieno downstairs, esme gave him a kiss when she came down.**

**"Hey honey how are you tonight?" Esme asked him.**

**"Rose is out hunting with nessie and bella, I thought I would come see how you were doing with being a mommy." Edward explained to her.**

**"It is amazing I never would have thought this was possible. I love her so much." Esme replied.**

**"When Marcus comes I will find out what he is thinking! I wont let you down mom ok." Edward replied.**

**"I am hopeing that his thoughts are good my son, so he will stay at sonyas for the month until she decides that she is ok to go threw with it." Carlisle said walking down the stairs from his study.**

**"Mommy, dad, edward he knows your plan, he has thought of it. We will need nessie then you. All and all I will know if he is lieing to me. If he dose he is a dead man walking and I will kill him myself! And have my brothers help set his ass on fire! Oh sorry dadddy I didn't mean too my aplogize!" Sonya explained as she walked down the stairs and went to sleep in esme's arms. While they talked she sung a lullby to sonya.**

**"My darling it's time to go to school, please be on your best behavior today." Esme cooed to her little angle. They smiled at each other and sonya got dressed and ran to nessie's window. She threw pebble's at her window, just as she threw the last one edward popped the window open and got wacked in the head. Sonya started giggling on her knee's.**

**"EMMMITTT GET YOUR LITTLE MONSTER OF A SISTER!" Edward yelled happily as he smiled at sonya as they herd emmitt at the moment berrling there way. **

**"OH crap, HAHAHAHA!" Sonya giggled as she ran.**

**"Oh yeah get ready for some tickles!" Emmett laughed with a wicked smile.**

**As they ran by nessie joined in running with sonya. "Mommy help it's the tickle monster! hahahaha!"**

**Esme and Carlisle were on the roof holding each other smiling thinking how happy there home is. "This is our heaven my love!" Esme said in amazment as her children ran and played down below. "I couldn't agree more my dear, I have to go to work call me later love!" Carlisle said as he jumped down. "of course my love, Emmett let them go to school honey!" esme yelled to them smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 9

The girls ran to the reservation, they were the only one's allowed, both jecob and seth were waiting at the line.

"Hey you guys want to race?" Sonya asked seth.

"It will not be fair, how about you get on my back and me and jecob will race?" Seth asked.

The girls squilled and hoped on and off they went. Jecob won but it was still fun. The girls finished school and came home. "See ya!" said sonya, "Later!" nessie replied. Sonya walked in and there was Marcus sitting on the couch. Esme was on the phone calling her dad at work. Sonya walked to her mom, "mommy what's going on?"

"Honey i was hoping you would go to your brothers house before you came home." Esme replied a little worried.

Marcus got up slowly and came over, "everthing is perfect my sweet sonya. I was comming to give you a present in person. I have been sending you gifts all the time and this one I wanted to acutally see it on you." He waved the two girls over and they held up a dress that was decorated with beads and patterns that were weaved in it. The ladies started measureing sonyas body and the waist as they made a few adjustments to it and helped her into it. "Were is renesme?" Marcus asked puzzeld.

"She gets one too, thank you so much she will look so cute in it with me!" sonya squelled.

He smiled as esme called them over, nessie was thrilled when they were both there dresses.

"We so should have been sisters!" Nessie replied.

"But we love both our mommie's!" sonya

"Yep" nessie nodded with a smile.

Bella and esme cooed over there little beautiful girls.

"My sweet sonya do you like your presents?" marcus asked.

Sonya walked over to him and gave him a huge and kiss on the check. "I love them, hold on to that thought!" She looked over to edward with pleading eyes. He went and came back with two of the necklesses that marcus had sent to her before. "Oh come on alice you know you and rosie want to take pictures!" sonya and nessie laughed.

Everyone was happy and when Carlisle came home and seen no signes of tension he went to esme. "Honey are you ok, marcus is everything ok?"

"Yes i'm sorry to come unannonced, but I was wanting to see if sonya liked my gifts." Marcus replied. Alice had pictures made for him to take with him back to his brothers. He fell even more in love with her beauty. Edward was ok and not angry with marcus but thankfull as he explained to the family that marcus thoughts were good and ment no harm in comming. The beautiful pictures were hung in all the houses. He made trips back and forth to check on her and announcing that he would arrive.

**an: hey readers in my book that i have made for this story i found that i had a big chunk of her and the cullens life missing she jumped from 10 to 17. yeah 7 yrs is alot of stuff i could have put in so I will add some extra to fill the void but not to much to off set other events i have planed.**

The nexted few years went by like a breeze the birthday parties were fun. The girls had to attend public school instead of the reservation even though bella was afraid for her baby esme had to calm bella and tell her it was ok. "I have gone threw this a couple of times and it will be fine they will do great. They can't stay home all the time!"

"High school is horrible i hated how it was." bella winned and esme gave her a look that got bella to shut up and deal with it. The girls went and didn't even make it to the parking lot because edward had gotten to carlisle. Esme was beat on that one because alice even joined on the wagon telling the guys that there were some real bad influnces there that would be bad for the girls to be around. When the girls learned everything they could just play with each other and hunt out in the woods where no one would bother them. The woods were also protected by the wolfs because of jecob's pack and seth would play with them non stop. The years flew by and 17 yrs was comming fast and the girls watched movies and shoped happily.


End file.
